Combustion systems of gas turbine engines provide power to the aircraft for various conditions during flight and on ground. Some conditions, such as idle or taxiing, require lower power from the combustion system, while other conditions, such as taking-off and altitude cruising require higher power from the combustion system. Fuel injectors, depending if they inject more or less fuel for high or low power, may produce unwanted by-products of combustion.